


Settled

by winged-things (damedeleslac)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Justified, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Finder (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/winged-things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemons settled (and re-settle) for different reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

Disclaimer: not mine, only borrowing, etc.

 

 

SETTLED

 

 

:::

 

• Black tailed Jackrabbit - Lepus californicus

 

Zinnia always surprises people.

The first, and usually the second time they meet, people expect to see some sort of dog.

She’d settled on a bright humid morning, the summer before he turned 16. They’d gotten up extra early to go swimming before Arlo could start making his demands.

One minute Zin had been flitting between otters and fish and, for some reason, a polar bear, and then the next, she’d settled.

The only thing that surprises Raylan is the ears.

 

:::

 

• Black Shouldered Kite - Elanus axillaris

 

Feena had been settled for nearly six months when she and Peter watched Uncle Ben breathe his last and Odetta’s glossy black and white feathers disappeared in a fall of golden dust.

170 days as an American Martin.

Now she hops from side to side, fluffing up her feathers and flapping her wings to get the feel and look of her new self.

Peter is already thinking about the air currents between skyscrapers.

 

:::

 

• Pyrenean Mastiff – Canis lupus familiaris

 

Mazin settles at Lilly and Bran’s funeral.

As a mouse he scurries down from her shoulder and settles against the back of Veronica’s knees like he’s the only thing holding her up.

More than a decade later, Mazin leans against Logan's legs; Tafne on Veronica's head, teasing her hair into knots, and agrees that 180 days is no time at all.

 

:::

 

• Arctic Tern – Sterna portlandia

 

The first thing Walter looks for after the explosion is Inari, but it’s not until they’re in the hospital that he finds her.

She’s Changed.

Feathers instead of fur. Red beak instead of paws. White and grey instead of black and brown.

Inari tilts her head at him like she’s been looking for something as well.

And then she finds him.

 

:::

 

• Bengal tiger - Panthera tigris tigris

Osorio had settled when Jemma was 15; it's probably the only average thing they'd ever done, and she'd expected him to be small, like a bird or an insect, maybe something reptillian.

Not that she's disappointed he'd settled as a Bengal tiger... just... it was probably the most unexpected thing they'd ever done.

Fitz had looked at Osorio, muttered that he wasn't a monkey and learnt quickly, to lift his feet a little higher when walking near them.

(Braith had settled when Fitz was nearly 18; as a plumed basilisk, and had probably been more disappointed that she wasn't a monkey, than he was.)

Years later; when Jemma's treading water and screaming up at the sky, with Fitz and Braith draped across Osorio's back, she realises that unexpected might be the best thing that ever happened to them.

 

:::

 

Zinnia - (Latin), the flower.  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black-tailed_jackrabbit

(Justified)

Feena - (Irish), fair haired.  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black-shouldered_kite

(The Amazing Spiderman)

Mazin - (Arabic), proper.  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrenean_Mastiff

(Veronica Mars)

Inari - (Finnish), lake.   http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_tern

(The Finder)

Osorio - (Slavic), the killer of wolves.   http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bengal_tiger

(Agents of Shield)


End file.
